captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen (1985 film)
Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen (キャプテン翼　ヨーロッパ大決戦), translated as Captain Tsubasa: The Great European Showdown, is the first film of the Captain Tsubasa series. Description It was first released on 1985-07-13 in Japan. The film is attached to the continuity of the original TV series and chronologically takes place just after the end of the elementary school portion of the series. It lays the foundations of what it would be known as U-13 International Tournament arc. Plot This match is the original telling of what happened in the flash-back narrated by Kojiro in Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series). Indeed, all happened after the events of the Kids' Dream arc. There was an International Jr. Youth Tournament, organized between European countries and Katagiri representing the Japanese Soccer Federation. In the match, Japan Jr. comes up with the surprise that neither super stars Schneider nor Heffner do not initiate the actions, rather they remain in the bank, since they believe that Japan is not a worthy rival for them. Japan is not pleased with this and they promise that they will put those two in, even if they do not want to. The forward Richard tries to score but Wakashimazu uses the Sankakugeri Defense (jumping from the goal post) and catches the ball. Due to this, Schneider and Heffner finally are forced to enter, seeing the dominance of Japan. Schneider will have one assist by tricking the rivals and passing for a sure goal for Pierre to Wakashimazu. Later, Schneider himself uses his "Best Shoot" to throw a powerfull ball directly to Wakashimazu, making him and the ball enter together into the goal, scoring 2:1 against U-13 Japan. Similar to the anime, Wakabayashi enters as goalkeeper for the second half-time in order to ease his teammates. When Schneider entered the area to score, Wakabayashi decided to close his eyes and uses the ball sound to predict the "Feint Shoot" from Schneider. Tsubasa was able to make a header after the ball bounced on the goal post, being able to tie 2:2. Finally, with a double overhead pass from both Misaki and Hyuga, Tsubasa makes a third overhead and is able to defeat Jeffner, making Japan win All-Europe Jr with a 2:3. Characters Main Characters *Tsubasa Ozora *Kojiro Hyuga *Genzo Wakabayashi *Ryo Ishizaki U-13 Japan All Europe Jr. Support Characters Cast Staff *Original work: Yoichi Takahashi *Chief director: Hiroyoshi Mitsunobu *Script: Yoshiyuki Suga *Episode direction: Tatsuya Okamoto *Character design, animation direction: Nobuhiro Okaseko *Art direction: Ichiro Nakano *Photographic direction: Seiichi Morishita, Akihiko Takahashi *Editing: Toshihiko Kojima, Hideaki Murai, Yumiko Nakaba, Hajime Okayasu, Keiko Onodera, Masayuki Tanaka *Music: Hiromoto Tobisawa *Sound direction: Hiroshi Yamazaki *Sound effects: Masahiro Shoji (Fizz Sound), Yasufumi Yoda (Fizz Sound) *Producer: Hyota Ezu, Masao Kodaira, Hiromichi Mogaki *Production: Tsuchida Production, TV Tokyo Theme songs *Insert song 1: "Tsubasa yo Hashire! Captain Tsubasa Oenka" by Captain Tsubasa Oendan *Insert song 2: "Moete Hero" by Takayuki Takemoto *Ending song: "Longest Dream" by Takayuki Takemoto Trivia * In the flash-back told by Natsuko Ozora to Sanae, it is told how 5-year-old Tsubasa and a young Yayoi met, after the former defended the latter by kicking the ball to an angry dog, later befriending both the dog and Yayoi and having a longtime friendship. In the Latinamerican dub, the Yayoi girl character was confused with Sanae, making a contradiction in the present timeline, where Tsubasa met Sanae when both were 11 years old at Nankatsu elementary school. * Genzo uses the same uniform seen in the Moete Hero ending (version 2), which is a red cap, green uniform with stripes and black pants. Gallery |-|Film= Schneider (1983) - All Europe Jr (Movie 1).jpg|Schneider (Film 1) All Europe Jr. (Movie 1).jpg|All Europe Jr. Youth Pierre 1983 (Film).jpg|Elle Sid Pierre (1983 anime) (Film 1) Steve Robson vs Tsubasa (Movie).png|Steve Robson vs Tsubasa Steve Robson - All-Europe Jr.jpeg|Steve Robson (Movie 1) |-|Film (2)= Richard - All Europe Jr (Movie 1).jpg|Richard (Movie 1) Richard - All Europe Jr.jpg|Richard (Movie 1) Pierre (1983) - Dribble (Movie 1).jpg|Pierre (1983) vs Misaki Schneider (OAV) All-Europe Jr.jpg|Schneider (Film 1) Heffner - All-Europe Jr.jpg|Heffner (Film 1) |-|Covers= 22AH-1889_clean_cover.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Captain Tsubasa Europa Daikessen (1985 film)(VHS).jpg Videos Captain Tsubasa The Movie 1 Europe Daikessen|Indonesian sub Super Campeones Captain Tsubasa - El Reto Europeo (Español latino)|LATAM Spanish dub SUPERCAMPEONES "Desafío Europeo" (Película 01)|Spanish dub Filme 1 - Capitão Tsubasa - European Challenge|Portuguese dub External links *Article at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) *Film info at AniDB *Film info at Anime News Network *Film info at the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan website (Japanese) *Film info at the Media Arts Database of the Agency for Cultural Affairs *Toei DVD movies at the Wayback Machine (archived 2006-05-11). Additional archives here *Teams info at Captain Tsubasa DB Category:Anime